


Secret Loves Amid Secrets

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Cultural Differences, Established Relationship, F/F, Secret Relationship, Star Wars Rare Pairs Exchange 2017, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-04 14:11:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12772731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544





	Secret Loves Amid Secrets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AriesOnMars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriesOnMars/gifts).



“It has just been brought that to our attention that Senator Riyo Chuchi of Pantora is pregnant -”

“Pantora is remaining quiet on the subject of having a pregnant Senator -”

“No word currently on who the parent of her unborn child is.”

The viewer switches off and Anakin glances off to the side of the room where he can see his Padawan talking to her friend Barriss Offee in their communications room. He wonders what she might be talking about.

In another part of his mind, he wonders just how best to talk to her about attachment as the Jedi Order teaches. How his own Master, Obi-Wan, would try to talk to him about attachment while he had lived for so long with his mother in the Outer Rim worlds.

Yeah, his suspicions about why his Padawan had started to behaving weirdly lately and where she was going lately from what he heard in Senate gossiping. But how could he do it without giving away that he was also ignoring what was stated in the Order’s clause about attachment?

0

“You’re sure that you and the kid are alright?”

The soft laugh warms Ahsoka’s heart as she lays on her cot.

“Yes, we are both fine, my dear. I had to give the reporters a short lesson about the biology of my species which was interesting.”

“Yeah I saw that. I didn’t know that Pantorans could reproduce without a male genetic material. Or that the child has nothing of the other parent. Only their mother.”

She watches as Riyo smiles and chuckles while shaking her head, causing parts of her dark hair to fall into her face and Ahsoka finds herself wishing that she could be with Riyo and their baby right that moment. To hold her Pantoran lover and feel the growth of their children within her. And within the Force.

“Yes. It isn’t a widely shared fact and most of Pantorans I have known tended to do a all female coupling without the help of a male progenitor.”

“Like us.”

Riyo nods once, her gaze turning serious as she looks at Ahsoka. And Ahsoka wonders just what the older woman is reading from her. How much has she given herself away?

“Yes, like us. Ahsoka, please know that I love you and I never intended to use you to have a child of my own. We have precautions for accidental moments that might catch us unawares. I -”

Ahsoka shakes her head slightly and puts up a hand that Riyo falls silent as words fall silent on her lips, instead watching as Ahsoka briefly looks away and over her shoulder before turning back to her.

“I have to be quick now. But I love you too, Riyo and I have a question for you?”

“Yes, ask me anything.”

“Do you intend to keep it?”

The question stops her cold and shock stabs at her heart. How could Ahsoka ask that of her? Of course, she hadn’t thought about having children during her time as Pantora’s Senator in the Galactic Senate. But the war with the Separatists and all she heard about the countless deaths, showed her that all life was precious. From the moment she had become aware of her pregnancy, Riyo had definitely intended to keep it and raise the little one among her family.

She brings herself out of her reeling thoughts before they can further distract her and looks at her lover.

“Yes, I do. I intend to keep it and raise it among my family.”

Ahsoka smiles and Riyo finds herself wishing that she could touch her young lover.

“I’m glad.”

 

Months later, Ahsoka is put on trial for something that Riyo knows in her heart that she wouldn’t have done before eventually released when another Jedi is revealed to be a traitor before all. In the chaos of the War and the trial outcome, Riyo loses track of the Togruta before their daughter is born healthy and whole a few week later.

0

She’s in her home on Pantora watching her daughter play with one of her cousins, when a messenger arrives with news that nearly shatters her heart. The Republic is in shambles and a Empire is rising in its place while the Jedi have been declared traitors for apparently trying to kill the new Emperor and the Clone army that they had once led hunts them down.

Naboo’s senator and her friend Padmé has died in the apparent birth of a secret child. Part of her wonder why her friend hadn’t said anything to her and if it had anything to do with the friendship between her and General Skywalker.

It would make sense if she was protecting their relationship from a media explosion like the discovery of her pregnancy.

Her thoughts drifted from the thoughts of her deceased friend and her secret love life towards Ahsoka. Where was the former Jedi? Was she safe from harm or had the Clones and criminal mercenaries found her?

A small hand tapping on her pant legs catches her attention and she kneels down to her daughter’s level. 

“Yes, sweetling?”

Her daughter looks at her for a long time in silence and pats her cheek gently before she speaks.

“Why momma cry?”

“Momma is fine, sweetling. Just a bit sad.”

“Why, Momma?”

“Because some of momma’s friends have gone away.”

“Can we find them, momma?”

Her daughter’s innocent question nearly causes her to break down right there on the floor.

“I don’t know, baby. They have gone very far away.”

“We should go find them, momma.”

The little girl takes hold her hand and starts to try pulling Riyo into following her. It is a move that serves to remind her very strongly of a young Ahsoka Tano leading the charge with her men in some of the holo vids that she managed to find in the archives that she still had access too.

“Ma’am?”

“Riyo?”

She turns quickly from her daughter and gently stops her daughter’s affronted tears before turning to face their visitors. She looks at the harassed, breathless looking messenger.

“Leave us. Tell no one outside of this building or the planet of the identity of my companion.”

“Yes, ma’am.” The messenger bows before leaving and her family members the room as well. She turns her attention back to her guest and smiles softly.

“Ahsoka.”

“Hi.”

She watches as Ahsoka smiles at their daughter and the young girl attempts to walk unsteadily toward the former Jedi. While Ahsoka meets their daughter for the first time, Riyo takes the moment to drink in the sight of her lover.

Lost was the beautiful youth that Riyo had initially fallen for during the War and instead in her place, was a gorgeous woman with a hardened surface - not surprising given what she had experienced with the Jedi Order and the Galactic War.

She blinks and Ahsoka is standing before her now, holding their daughter in her arms. She notes how the little girl is so trustingly, resting her head on Ahsoka’s left shoulder. That’s not something that her daughter does with new beings she barely knows, but it raises hope in Riyo’s heart that she trusts Ahsoka so completely.

“Hey, you.”

“I’m glad you’re safe, Ahsoka. Can you stay?”

She watches as Ahsoka shrugs one shoulder - the one not currently occupied by their daughter and smiles slightly.

“I don’t know. I have some new duties - ones that I’ll tell you about later. But I don’t know how safe it is for me to be here with you and our kid.”

Riyo shakes her head slightly and moves to stand on Ahsoka’s unoccupied side.

“No one will alert the Empire that you are here. Besides I don’t think our daughter will let you leave now that she has you in sight.”

Ahsoka’s soft, music like laugh fills her mind and her heart as she watches her daughter stare at the Togruta with an awe-like expression.

“Then I guess I’m staying for a bit. Happy?”

“Very much so.”


End file.
